Something Shared
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Axel takes Roxas to a place different from the clock tower and they do something a little different than their usual ice-cream.
1. Something Shared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Happy Akuroku Day!**

* * *

Axel was waiting for Roxas to come back from his mission and was lazing about on a couch. A few others were in the room as well, having completed their missions. Demyx was in the corner, obviously slacking off. Zexion was reading a book and Luxord was beginning to play a game of strip poker with Xigbar and Xaldin.

Axel was beginning to get impatient. He had asked Roxas if they could meet here, in The Castle That Never Was, instead of at the Twilight Town clock tower that they usually met at.

After a few minutes a black portal opened and out stepped Roxas, a little tired looking from his long mission. He had taken a solo mission today. He let out a sigh and saw Axel looking at him.

Roxas smiled and greeted, "Hey Axel,"

"Yo Roxas, let's go," Axel got up, giving Roxas a grin. He opened a black portal.

"Heeey. Where are you guys going? Can I come along?" Demyx called out.

"Shut up, Demyx. Don't bother. Don't you know that-" Luxord called out from where he was scrutinizing the poker hand he received.

Axel blushed a slight tint of pink before grabbing Roxas's arm and dragging him through the portal before Luxord could finish his sentence.

"Hey Axel! Where are we going?" Roxas asked as he stumbled into the portal after Axel.

Axel's hand had slid down from Roxas's arm to firmly grip Roxas's hand though the redhead didn't notice he had done so. Roxas's cheeks became a little red and just let Axel lead them to where they were going to go.

Axel opened the portal and they both stepped out.

Roxas looked around. He sucked in his breathe at the beautiful scenery. They were on an island. The foliage growing was a lush green in color and there were many palm trees as well. The water was a vibrant blue but turning slight shade of gold as the sun was beginning to set. It was truly beautiful.

"Axel, it's beautiful," Roxas looked at the chakram-wielder's face with a gentle smile before looking out across the ocean again.

"It is," Axel squeezed Roxas's hand.

They stood in silence, holding each other's hand and watching the sunset over the ocean and waves until Axel spoke again.

"You know, this isn't the only reason I brought you here,"

"Huh?" Roxas cocked his head to one side to look at Axel.

Axel pulled Roxas with him as he began to walk and enter a small wooden building. They walked up the stairs and onto a wooden bridge that led to a part of the island that stood quite tall but had a large amount of space on top . There also was a rather strangely shaped palm tree that curved out and would allow people to sit comfortably.

When they were beside the strangely shaped palm Axel asked, "Do you know the legend of the paopu fruit?"

"The paopu fruit?"

"Yeah. They say that if two people share one, their destinies become entwined and they stay a part of each other's lives forever. Got it memorized?"

"Hm..." Roxas wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Today I want to try a little something different than our usual eating of ice cream. Is that okay?"

Roxas nodded.

Axel climbed up the palm tree and reached carefully up to the leafy fronds and plucked out one yellow star-shaped fruit and came back down, sitting on the trunk. He patted the spot beside him, gesturing for Roxas to come sit beside him.

The keyblade wielder cautiously grabbed the trunk and stepped on and took a seat beside Axel. For some reason, he felt nervous.

After breaking the yellow fruit in half, Axel handed one of the halves to Roxas.

The blonde took it and examined it. Axel's words just moments before echoed in his mind, _They say that if two people share one, their destinies become entwined and they stay a part of each other's lives forever._ "Is this..." Roxas's cheeks flared up and he glanced at Axel. "...a paopu fruit?"

Like Roxas's, Axel's cheeks were also a little red and the redhead was looking down. Axel nodded, holding his half of the fruit firmly in his hands.

Roxas smiled and took a bite out of the yellow fruit. A sweet flavor filled his mouth. He leaned over and plopped his head on Axel's shoulder and began to eat the rest of his half.

After showing a bit of surprise at Roxas's actions, Axel too began to eat it, putting one arm around Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas was the first to finish eating, as he had started first. He wrapped both of his arms around Axel's waist. When the redhead finished eating, Roxas nuzzled his face into Axel's chest for a few moments. He lifted his head and let his blue eyes meet with Axel's green ones.

"So now...we will always be a part of each other's lives right?" Roxas asked.

Lifting one hand to stroke the golden locks, Axel replied, "Yeah,"

Releasing his arms from around Axel, Roxas sat up and leaned his face towards Axel's. Their lips connected and held together in a gentle chaste kiss. It lasted a few moments, yet was memorable all the same.

"You know Axel," Roxas stroked Axel's blushing red cheeks.

"W-what?" The redhead was a little shocked by Roxas's sudden action, he wasn't expecting it at all.

"I love you too," The blonde smiled and leaned in to give Axel another kiss.

Axel blushed as red as his hair though it was partly due to the second kiss and partly due to the fact that Roxas read his true feelings that he indirectly conveyed. He smiled into the kiss as the more beautiful moments of sunset began to pass.

* * *

**Thank You**

**Please read the extra story as well. (^.^)/**


	2. Something Shared Extra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**~Story Extra~**

Roxas and Axel returned quite late to The Castle That Never Was. They just simply lost track of time.

When they returned they were greeted by almost the entire Organization XIII except Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen as they felt they had no reason to take part in the recent antics of the members, though Saix made no move to stop them.

"So what did you guys do?"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Come on, come one. Tell us!"

They were plagued with questions.

"Um...we just went to an island and watched the sunset," Roxas answered, a little nervous due to being crowded by everyone.

"Is that it?" Larxene came forward, raising an eyebrow while frowning.

"Uh...why does it matter?"

"It just matters, so tell us!" Larxene venomously yelled at them.

Her yelling caused Roxas to flinch and hide behind Axel. Axel too was a little scared. He glanced at the blonde hiding behind him to see if it was okay. When Roxas nodded, probably only out of fear of being electrocuted by Larxene, Axel decided to say a little more.

"We also...shared a paopu and kissed, I guess," Axel said a little scared and curious as to why they wanted to know this.

"That's it?" This time Xigbar asked, a look of dread coming across his face.

"Yeah, that's it." Axel nodded.

The room resounded with several nobodies yelling "Damn it!"

"Huh?" Axel and Roxas looked at everyone confused.

"Looks like Lexaeus and Zexion get the money," grumbled Xigbar.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxas asked, getting out from behind Axel.

This time Zexion answered from where he sat on a chair reading a book, "Xigbar came up with the idea to have everyone place bets on guesses as to what you guys were going to do when you went out today as we all knew that something would happen," He glanced at Axel's and Roxas's joined hands that they must have subconsciously joined. "Well, me and Lexaeus were spot on with what happened while the others..." Zexion sighed, "Well, you can see what they guessed on the betting board. He gestured with a slight tilt of the head to board in the corner of the room that had the names of the members that took part in the bet, their guess, and the amount of money that was bet by each nobody.

"Lady Luck must not be on my side today," Luxord looked down dejected. He had reason to, he had just lost 1200 munny.

"Damn, the rest of us thought you XXXXed or something," Xigbar grumbled.

"XIGBAR!" Both Axel and Roxas yelled, their blush reaching their ears. It was like Axel's hair was on their faces.

"Actually I betted that you guys were going around stabbing things," Xaldin said, but no one was listening as they all started to argue with each other.

Zexion sighed and took the munny pile on the betting booth and split it evenly between him and Lexaeus.

"All well that ends well and I'm 4800 munny richer," Zexion left the room, not wanting to be bothered any more by the ruckus of the rest of the organization.

* * *

**End**

**Thanks For Reading**


End file.
